


The Spy

by The_Prophetic_One



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Croby, Dom/sub, F/M, King Crowley, M/M, S&M, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Prophetic_One/pseuds/The_Prophetic_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby has been spying on the Winchesters, and what she reports is quite different from normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my best friend, Gio. Love you!

Ruby nervously walked down the hall towards the throne room. She had received a notice that the king wanted to speak to her, and knowing the King of Hell- it wasn't good.

Her footsteps echoed down the eerily empty hallway as she neared the doors. She ran a hand through her hair before she opened the throne room doors.

"Ah, Ruby. I've been waiting for you." The King said.

Ruby nodded, and neared the throne. "What is it you require, my king?"

"Information." Crowley said, crossing his arms. "I want you to tell me all that you know about Sam and Dean Winchester."

Ruby frowned, shaking her head. "My king- with all due respect, that information is classified. I can't tell you."

"And why not? I am your king. You tell me now, or else." Crowley demanded.

Ruby bit her lip, and shuffled on her feet. "Or else what, my king?"

"I'll have to punish you." Crowley said with a smirk.

"Punish me? H-How?" Ruby could feel her knees weakening as the king responded.

"I would put you over my lap and spank your ass raw, and then…well." Crowley grinned deviantly, "I'd fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for months."

Ruby sucked in a sharp breath. "Why me? Why not, say- Meg?"

"Because." He said, as if that was final.

"Okay." Ruby said, swallowing and looking at the floor. "I-I'll tell you what I know."

"Good."

_________

Crowley watched the young demon intently as she paced the room.

"Dean loves pie. And classic rock. He takes care of his car like a mother does her baby." Ruby said quietly, blushing lightly at the mention of Sam. "Sam is- Sam is different."

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Sam went to Stanford. And-" Ruby swallowed before continuing. "Sam is sculpted and toned, and he's great in bed."

Crowley glared angrily at her, drawing a breath from her lungs. "I asked you to bring me information- not sleep with them!"

"I only slept with Sam, my king." Ruby corrected.

Crowley glared even more, and Ruby thought she was going to die.

Instead, he patted his lap. "C'mere, pet."

Ruby bit her lip, and stepped closer to the throne- now only about eight inches away from the unforgiving metal.

"Panties off, pet." he said- almost anxiously. "Lay over my lap, like a good girl."

Ruby blushed at that, and slowly slid her panties down, till they were on the floor.

She looked at Crowley- feeling exposed, now only in a dress- and bit her lip as she laid over his lap.

Crowley moved her dress up to rest above her ass, and started rubbing her cheeks.

"You've been a very naughty girl, Ruby." Crowley smirked. "It's time I punish you for that."

Ruby hid her face from him, a small moan escaping her from his ministrations.

Crowley grinned, and lifted his hand up- bringing it down hard on her ass.

Ruby cried out and gripped the padded armrest of the throne.

The king smacked her ass, harder- earning a yelp from the demon.

_______

Ruby squeezed her eyes shut, pleasure and pain radiating through her body from the slaps.

Two more hits rained down on her ass, and a soft moan escaped her.

Crowley stopped, and looked at her with a smirk. "Good, pretty girl?"

Ruby nodded, biting back a whine as Crowley's hand slipped down her ass, to her thigh. "Y-Yes, my king."

"Good. Now stand up." Crowley said.

Ruby complied, confused- and stood a small distance from the throne.

Crowley unbuttoned his pants and took out his long, hard cock. "Want you to ride me, love."

Ruby nodded, muttering a "Yes, sir." and removed her dress- climbing back up onto his lap.  
Slowly, she lowered herself onto his length- moaning softly at the intrusion.

Crowley rubbed her sides softly. "Good pet." He gripped her hips and started to thrust- eliciting a groan from Ruby.

He picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster until he was pounding into her.

"Fuck!" Ruby cried in pleasure, squirming on his length.

Crowley smirked, and murmured in her ear. "Like that, love? Like having your pretty little pussy pounded by my cock?"

Ruby keened, bouncing on his length. "Yes, my king- love it. Love being fucked by your monster cock."

Crowley groaned, and thrusted into her roughly- chasing his end.  
Ruby arched her back with a moan, and rubbed her breasts- pinching at her nipples, getting closer to her climax.

Smirking at her- Crowley ordered, "No cumming."

Ruby whined and looked at him pleadingly. "Please, King," she panted, "Please, let me cum."

"No." Crowley said, continuing to thrust into her.

Ruby whimpered- overly sensitive- so close to her climax. Crowley continued to pound into her, and suddenly- his orgasm hit him.

He came deep inside of her, earning a moan from the demon.

She lay her head on his shoulder, panting softly. "Please." she whimpered. "'M so close."

He smiled, and commanded. "Cum."

Ruby came hard, clenching around her king's cock- moaning loudly as he shifted his hips.

Maybe serving her king isn't so bad, after all..


End file.
